


Sign Language Confession

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sign Language, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: On the day of Alex’s wedding, Jack does something stupid. Really stupid. More stupid than any of his previous ideas. He fucked up.What did he do?He confessed his love for Alex. In sign language. Fuck.





	Sign Language Confession

_“And I can feel you breathing_  
_And it's keeping me awake_  
_Can you feel it beating?_  
_My heart's sinking like a weight_  
_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_  
_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_  
_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now_  
_Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt…”_  
**\- Breathing, Yellowcard.**

* * *

“Does this look ok?” Alex asked, turning to face his best friend.  
  
Alex always looked so fucking good in a tux… Jack mused, not paying any attention.  
  
He blinked, “Huh?”  
  
“Do I look alright?”  
  
“I… Yeah.” He gulped, sure that Alex had picked up on his thoughts. It wasn’t his fault. He’d loved Alex for a while (read: four years), and today…fuck today Alex was marrying Lisa. Nothing Jack could do about it.  
  
“Man, I’m so excited. What do you think she’ll look like?” Alex said, as he led Jack to the door and towards the car waiting to take them to church. “I bet she looks beautiful.”  
  
There was something about the amount of love and adoration behind those words that made Jack snap. He’d had enough. He couldn’t pretend to be happy when the love of _his goddamn life_ was marrying someone else. He’d thought that he could last longer, but apparently not.  
  
“Alex, I can’t do this. I love you. Have done for years. You’re the center of my universe, and I love you. But I can’t watch you marry her. It will kill me. I can’t do this to myself. I thought that I could manage it, but no. It’s not happening. Go and get married. I love you, and I hope you’re happy.”  
  
“Jack…you know I don’t understand that sign language shit,” Alex whined, a smile on his face, “Use your words.”  
  
Jack stood stock-still by the car, barely breathing. He’d confessed in fucking _sign language!_ Shit. Why the hell did he use sign language? (Because he didn’t want Alex knowing what he’d confessed.)  
  
“I just said, I’m sure she is beautiful.” Jack lied, motioning for Alex to get in the car first. As soon as Alex was in the car, Jack shut the door, ignoring Alex’s confused protests and calls of his name, and told the driver to go.  
  
With the sun beating down on the back of his neck, Jack stood there and watched as Alex went in the car to the church. He’d meant what he said.  
  
He couldn’t go to the wedding. He just couldn’t. He wouldn’t survive it. No, instead, he was going home.


End file.
